I Feel You With Me
by FieldsOfKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine wake up in two very different, very strange rooms. Neither of them understand the situation, but will they eventually understand each other?
1. Prologue: The Unknown

A/N: Well hello! This is the beginning of my new story. I've been tossing it around in my head for about a year now and finally was confident enough to write it. It's going to take a while to write but I'm almost certain I won't abandon it if it gets too hard. I'm only posting things once I have the next chapter written so that's a thing. But I hope that you can enjoy it and get into it and like the idea as much as I do! Also I would love to own my very own Kurt Hummel but I don't because i don't own any of glee.

Kurt woke up in an unrecognizable room. An ache in his head accompanied the confusion. Looking around he realized that it wasn't just an unfamiliar room.

There was nothing.

No ceiling but no sky either. A blank slate stretching into what seemed like infinity. He turned his head trying to find any trace of life or even inanimate objects.

Still nothing.

Maybe if he could just sit up there would be a clue to what happened. Kurt struggled to get his limbs to respond. Arms and legs pinned to the floor by an unknown force, he could only angle his neck uncomfortably. His throat worked to cry for help but the silence was not broken.

He was alone with no way to explore or protect himself from any danger that lay outside of his vision.

Kurt Hummel was helpless in a blank world.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't see. He blinked rapidly trying to lift the curtain of darkness.<p>

Was he blind?

He stood up from the unseen ground and tried to feel for something, anything at all to tell him where he was. Maybe he was just in the dark in his bedroom. Maybe there was a power outage and no one knew yet because they were all asleep.

Even as he thought of it, Blaine knew it was a lie. There was nothing around to feel. If this was his room there would have been a bed, a blanket, even a soft shag carpet under his head.

Not one item lay on the floor, no walls to give him a light switch or even a clue.

Blaine Anderson was alone in a dark world.


	2. Your Light, It Shines

A/N: The continuing saga of my new story. The next chapter is really difficult to write and I'm doing school stuff right now but I'm putting this up so there's less time waiting. Okay then! Feel free to review if you like it or you want something to happen or if you think it sucks. Anything is welcome! Enjoy.

After what seemed like days of lying silent and motionless on the ground, Kurt noticed a slight change in his environment.

There was a cloud. A foggy presence just to his left.

At first it scared him. Kurt didn't know where he was or what this place was capable of. The fog could be anything. When it started moving like it was alive, he knew to be careful. His first thought was to stay completely still but then he grimaced, realizing he already had that covered.

After several hours of movement the fog hadn't acknowledged Kurt's presence at all. It acted as if it didn't really know where it was, constantly shifting around the same 4 square feet.

Eventually, Kurt decided the foggy entity was completely harmless, at least for now. The confusion of the blob was almost comforting. The two of them were going through a new experience together, whether or not the fog realized it.

Over the days the bond between Kurt and the fog became so strangely intimate that Kurt felt a change. His arms and legs had been twitching for a few minutes after being paralyzed for so long. He tested his newfound motor control and rejoiced in his ability to move. It would take him hours to regain full motion but he vowed to learn more about his bizarre, foggy friend.

* * *

><p>Blaine paced frantically over the ground he had previously explored, afraid to venture out into the further unknown. The darkness was worrying and it hadn't gotten better in the days since he had awoken. Every day he put his hand right in front of his face to test the visibility but nothing ever changed.<p>

Until one day, when the light appeared.

It was hazy, and very dim. No matter how dim and vague it was two things became apparent. Blaine wasn't blind. He had also been in a clearly unfamiliar possibly dangerous room for an unknown amount of time. As a second thought, it came to him that he could still be blind, and the light was just his mind tricking after being sense deprived for so long. He approached the light on an impulse but before he could touch it, it seemed to stand.

This was strange. In Blaine's experience light was not sentient. It could not stand.

In response to the abnormality, he froze and inspected the presence with his eyes first. He noticed no obvious threats but still proceeded warily.

Touching the light made him feel warm inside. It was like something settled into place and he knew that there was no danger ahead. When he was with the light he was safe. The light was still an unknown but it was the most comforting aspect of his life.

* * *

><p>After Kurt stood up, the fog had moved closer like it could suddenly see him. It reached out and touched his chest, making the spot feel warm. The touch was like a safety blanket around his worrying mind. The fog <em>was<em> his friend, and however long Kurt was going to be in the strange place, he knew the fog was going to stay with him.


	3. I Believe In You

A/N: I wrote an author's note already but it was kind of long and useless and then the internet cut out and it didn't save. Basically, sorry for the wait, I suck and please enjoy. Once you've done those things you should review. I would enjoy that muchly (seeing as I can't purchase Glee or Chris Colfer).

Having a friend greatly improved the well-being of both of the boys. Even though this friend wasn't a physical person, it felt like much more. The fog and the light were the only connection either of them had to something outside of themselves. After several days it didn't even matter if the beings were a figment of their imagination. They brought hope where it used to be empty.

One night, Kurt looked back on the beginning of this ordeal. How did he even get here? Where was his dad, Carole and Finn? He felt guilty for not thinking of them sooner, he was so enraptured by the friend he found in the fog. As the guilt washed over him, the fog started to fade again, just as quickly as it had appeared. Kurt panicked, and focused on his need for companionship. The fog was the best friend he'd had in a long time. He could tell it everything that happened at school and knew there would be no judgement in its grey blob of essence. It came back, and he decided having a friend in the rough times ahead may be more important than solving the mysteries of the room.

Blaine really believed in the light. Sometimes he saw it as a metaphor. It was silly to think of metaphors at such a strange time, but he was desperate. The light came and made everything better. It was quite literally the light of his life. He had never felt something so pure and good before this. Blaine had left behind an unforgiving father and he was less than eager to return. Where ever he was, it was better than home. The one time Blaine thought about his father's reaction to his "disappearance", the light started to go out. His father wasn't worth losing the only thing that hadn't hurt him yet.

Every night, the boys went to sleep with smiles on their faces. They had grabbed the short end of the stick for far too long. It was time to have a positive constant, and they had found it.


	4. For The First Time

A/N: Well hello there! Another part to be absorbed by your beautiful eyes. I've been procrastinating a bunch lately by watching all 6 seasons of Supernatural that they have on Netflix but hopefully now that I'm almost caught up to 7 I'll get down to business. Thanks for reading guys!

Something was different.

Before he even opened his eyes, Kurt knew something had changed.

The light filtering through his eyelids was muted. Instead of the almost industrial lighting he usually witnessed, it seemed almost overcast. He peeked out from behind his lids. It was grey. Not bright white as it had been for days, maybe weeks. His first thought was, "This looks like the same type of grey my fog is." The second thought was, "What the HELL? Why is everything grey? Am I in the same place? What's out there?" Questions of the same nature flowed through his mind non-stop. Kurt couldn't even gather enough sense to look around and note other changes.

Changes like the tired looking boy laying next to him.

* * *

><p>Blaine had always been a heavy sleeper.<p>

He was notoriously difficult to wake up and was disoriented for at least an hour afterwards.

At first he didn't notice the changes, he was too busy slowly warming up his body. First the feet and knees, followed by the legs, hips and torso. Then his growling stomach joined the party and the rest of him caught up pretty quickly. Blaine's eyes opened in search of sustenance. He felt like he hadn't eaten in months, which was probably accurate considering his situation. How had he not noticed that before? Nevertheless, those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he realized he could see in the new dim, grey light. Most importantly, he could see the panicked posture of the person sitting next to him.

How long had he been there? Had this person been hiding in the dark all this time? Did he know about the strange place or the light? Blaine decided to get some answers.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a soft whisper of a cough from behind him. The thought was preposterous of course, no one but he and the fog had been in the room for weeks and last time he checked the fog couldn't speak.<p>

He heard it again, more solid. Definitely not hearing things.

"Um, hello? Who's there?"Kurt questioned, scared to find out the answer.

"Oh I'm um, I'm behind you." Kurt turned to see an attractive but bewildered boy staring back at him. He was speechless.

"My name's Blaine."

He found his thoughts and voice just in time to say, "Kurt."

Maybe there was more to this new grey place than meets the eye.


End file.
